A Wolf's Worst Self
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A little lightning never hurt anyone. But what happens when Garth gets struck and turns into a worst version of himself. Will the gang be able to get him back?
1. Dr Jekyll

A Wolf's Worst Self (1)

"Ow!" Lilly yelped.

"Hold still." Garth said calmly. He was applying bandages to her from the previous fight she had with Monty C. Moneytails. It was a good thing they got him before he did anything horrible to her parents.

"Okay, all done." Garth said as he put the leftover bandages away.

"Thanks Garth. You're great." Lilly said, nuzzling his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"It was nothing." He said shyly. "I mean Aaron was the one that killed him."

"I know but I still would've died. I'm glad to have someone like you as a mate." She said giggling.

"Thanks." He said touching noses with her.

"Knock, knock." A voice popped up. It was Aaron with his sister Stacy and followed by Humphrey and Kate. "Are we interrupting?" Aaron asked.

"Sort of…" Garth said blushing.

"Sorry. How's Lilly?"

"She's fine."

"Glad to hear that." Kate said with a sigh. "I thought I'd lose my sister and parents."

"Oh, that's never going to ever happen sister."

"That's a relief."

"So…" Aaron started. "Changing the subject to something more fun, how 'bout we go hunt for some caribou?"

"That sounds delish, I mean, great." Stacy corrected herself. After a few hours, they had a bounty.

"This is great!" Aaron exclaimed. "This might get us through…" BOOM! "Ahhh!" Aaron yelped in fear. "What was that?"

"It's just thunder. Don't be a sissy." Stacy said giggling. Then there was another clash of thunder and a bolt of lighting no less than a mile from them.

"We should go before it starts to…" Kate was interrupted when it started to rain. "Never mind…" so they grabbed the caribou and went back to then den. But just then, a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck Garth. The gang looked at him in shock and horror.

"Oh my God! Garth!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We have to get him to my den!" Aaron said and they did. 


	2. Mr Hyde

A Wolf's Worst Self (2)

They made it through the mud and rain carrying Garth's body. He had a huge scorch mark on his back and was unconscious.

"Are we almost there?!" Humphrey said panting.

"It's over here! Come on!" Aaron exclaimed. They made it inside the den and placed Garth on the table.

"Oh my God! My Garth is hurt!" Lilly said worriedly.

"Don't worry Lilly. Aaron can help. Can't you?" Kate asked Aaron. He looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Humphrey elbowed him in the rib. "Ow! I mean… oh, yeah! I can help!" He then started to examine the body. "Hmm. It seems that he is alive."

"How do you know?" Humphrey asked.

"I can feel his heart beat. But the way its beating is strange. It's not like how an alpha's supposed to be." While he was checking, Lilly saw Garth's eyes start to open. She gasped.

"Garth! You're alive!" She exclaimed as she went up and hugged him. But then he pushed her away in anger.

"Could you please give me some space?! I just got struck by lighting!" He yelled. Everyone was surprised at this sudden anger.

"Okay. I think you should lie down and rest." Aaron said calmly.

"I have to call bullcrap on that. I'm hungry." He said while walking to the caribou they fetched. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Garth? Are you… alright?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now leave me alone." He said with a sneer. Lilly tried to talk to him but Aaron stopped her.

"I think it's best to leave him be." He said. And so they did but they kept a watchful eye on him. It seemed that any little thing annoyed him. It wasn't like Garth to show anger like this to small things. It confused everyone.

And the worst part was that he would treat anyone around him with disrespect. 'Get me some caribou!' 'Leave me alone!' he used to yell. It only displeased everyone further.

But the next day, he was back to his alpha self. He didn't order anyone or showed them any disrespect. It was like the Garth they saw yesterday wasn't Garth, but a more aggressive one.


	3. BiPolar

A Wolf's Worst Self (3)

"Garth, are you okay?" Lilly asked nibbling at her caribou they were both eating.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, I got struck by lighting and passed out for the rest of the day."

"'The rest of the day'? You were out for an hour." Garth gave her a confused look.

"No, I remember getting struck then it felt like my spirit was somewhere else but still stuck in my body."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But for some strange reason, when I was out, it felt like something dark was around me. Like I was in the presence of an evil force. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah. But the stranger part was that your body was still active."

"What?"

"I think that spirit was inside you and the lightening just brought it out. You know, just a theory."

"Well, I don't believe that, but we should see Aaron for help. Maybe he'll know what this is." And with that, they did. They found Aaron in his den talking with his sister Stacy.

"It's ridiculous." Stacy said.

"Just here me out…" Aaron pleaded.

"It's pointless. Just move on."

"I could sew up a stunning bridal gown and tap it up with lace." Stacy sighed.

"You just want to play dress up."

"And the hair! Oh! I have ideas!"

"We've been there and made that. On to the next." They then heard Garth and Lilly come in. "Ah! Garth and Lilly! How y'all doing?"

"Not so good." Garth started. "Did I act strange yesterday?"

"Well, you were angry and bossy."

"I was? Could you tell me why?"

"Well, the only thing I've seen abnormal other than your moods was your heart beat. It sounded… different."

"Maybe it's another spirit!" Lilly yelped.

"What?"

"Garth told me that he felt a dark force around him and that he himself wasn't in his own body."

"Well, that's highly unlikely…" Aaron said.

"Please Aaron! Help. I'm begging you." Garth said, almost crying.

"Alright. Just don't cry on my fur." And with that, they started to test Garth.


	4. Spirit Connections

A Wolf's Worst Self (4)

Garth had walked in to Aaron's den to find a huge machine in the middle.

"How did you manage to build this in a day?" Lilly asked as she followed Garth.

"Well, I had spare parts from the junkyard and my last failed experiment." Aaron explained.

Aaron then quickly hooked Garth up to a machine that he built so he can test if Garth really had another spirit in him.

"Okay, so this machine will determine if there is another spirit inside Garth. If there is, I will immediately flip the switch sucking the sprit to another time in history."

"Will this hurt?" Garth asked.

"You will feel a small pinch, and then followed by a searing pain in your body. But that searing pain will only happen if there is another sprit in you. You ready?" Garth then took a deep breath and looked at Lilly.

"I'm ready…" Aaron flipped the switch. "Ow, that hurt…" Garth had just felt the first pain. "That wasn't so bad….AHH!" It was the searing pain going through Garth's body. Then suddenly, it looked like he was splitting in two.

Aaron quickly tried to shut it off, but something was controlling it. Electricity and sparks flew out of the machine and burst, leaving smoke to fill the den.

Aaron, Stacy, and Lilly were coughing and wheezing. When the smoke cleared, they saw Garth lying on the floor unconscious. Lilly quickly ran to him only to hear another voice right next to her.

"Hello, Lilly." She jolted her head to the sound of the voice. It was another Garth!

"Holy smokes! There's another Garth!" Aaron exclaimed. "Yes! I can duplicate others! I mean… this might be bad."

"There is another Garth? But… But…"

"Ugh, my head…" The Garth she was holding started to wake up. "What happened?"

"Garth, don't freak out…"

"What are you talking…? Whoa!" Garth laid his eyes on another Garth. "That was the other spirit. He looks good." He said smiling.

"You don't look bad yourself." The other Garth said in the first Garth's voice.

"Okay, enough of the eye goggling. Time to send you away." Aaron said. But as he was about to touch him, Garth 2 quickly head-butted him and ran to the entrance. He turned around and said,

"You really think I'm the same as this flee-bag. Ha! I'm my own. I am the dark side of him that he never knew he had. So now with his body and voice, I will be able to wreck havoc on Jasper." As he said that, he sprinted away.

"We have to stop him!" Stacy said.

"Really? I thought we should stay here and play Scrabble." Aaron said sarcastically.

"This is serious. Who knows what he is capable of?" Lilly said worriedly. "Let's go!" And with that they did."


	5. Trap and Rape

A Wolf's Worst Self (5)

Garth 2 walked around Jasper sniffing the air. He loved this new sense of freedom. He then saw the two vegetarians, Reba and Janice, chatting amongst each other.

"So, if we keep picking at this bush here for berries for lunch, we can avoid seeing those hunters." Janice said while Reba nodded. The Garth stepped right between them.

"Why, hello ladies." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, hi Garth." Reba said. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good. But what would make me feel even better is if both of you would come to my den to eat some meat."

"Um… we're vegetarians and you know that." Janice said.

"I wasn't talking about caribou…" Garth said as he rasied his eyebrow. Then the both suddenly figured out what he was talking about.

"Eww!" They both said. As they were about to leave, Garth forced himself on Reba. She squirmed, but it was no use.

"Get off me you pervert!" She yelled.

"What the hell?" Janice said as she tried to stop him. The gang heard this from the den and they ran off. When they got there, they saw Garth 2 on top of Reba, trying to have his way with her.

"We have to do something!" Kate said.

"What are we supposed to do? He is the powerful, vicious, and most evil version of Garth." Aaron explained.

"Wait? He is another version of me?" Garth asked.

"Yeah. He's just the side of you that makes you an alpha." Garth then thought for a second and then came up with a plan.

"I got it! Humphrey, you go over there and get myself off of her."

"Got it." Humphrey then ran over and tackled Garth 2. They both grunted on impact.

"What the hell is wrong with you, coyote? I was almost at my climax!" As he said that, he went and gave Humphrey a smack which gave him a claw mark on his face. "Now, on to my…oof!" Something then hit Garth in the stomach. He opened his eyes to see that nothing and nobody was there. "What the…?" Then another blow came to his stomach. And then again to his face. "What's happening?"

"Over here, you doughnut!" He turned around to see Garth 1. Garth 1 then raised his paw and smacked himself in the face. Garth 2 was confused until he also felt the impact of someone smacking him.

"What are you doing?" Garth 2 asked.

"What goes around…"

"…Comes around." Aaron finished. "I get what he is trying to do! I'll be back!" Then Aaron ran back to his den. Garth 1 was beating himself up to beat up Garth 2. When Aaron finally came back, he held a small, handheld machine. "Garth!" He turned around to Aaron who through him, the machine. When he caught it, Aaron said, "Aim it at Garth 2 and push the red button!" He aimed and pushed. All they saw was a beating up Garth get sucked into the box. The all stood there in awe.

"What was that?" Stacy asked Aaron.

"It just something to trap spirits. And, uh, Kate? Would you like to check on your mate?" He pointed to Humphrey who clearly was in pain. She ran over to him.

"So, what are we going to do with me?" Garth asked.

"Well, I'm going to desensitize it and put him back into your body. No longer would you be a wolf's worst self. Now come on. Let's help Humphrey with his claw marks." Aaron said as they walked off to his den.


End file.
